The Morning After
by James8
Summary: Sequel to The Dinner Party. The Fellowship suffers the consequences after drinking the twins brew.
1. Disclaimer

The Morning After  
  
Alright gang this is the sequel to The Dinner Party. Unfortuately it's gonna be broke up into chapters cause I'm a slow typer but rest assured it is finished. It's just gonna take me some time to type.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. The known charaters belong to Tolkien.   
  
Enjoy everybody! 


	2. Chapter One

The Morning After  
  
The Lord of Imladris walked towards the hobbits' room. He was intent on seeing how the Ringbearer was faring after the dinner party the twins had hosted.   
  
His sons.   
  
Elrond was slightly annoyed with them to say the least. Elladan and Elrohir were considered very fine warriors abroad and at home. They were well known in their dealings with the Dunedain. But get them home for a few days and they began looking for ways to cause mischief.  
  
A pure predatory look crossed Elrond's face. The twins didn't know it yet but they would be the one's to visit Thranduil. It was well known that the King would not be pleased about Legolas' departure. Elrond believed what he told Rowan last night, that Legolas should go, he was meant to go.  
  
Coming to the room Elrond knocked on the door before entering. He was slightly surprised to find three of the hobbit's curled up on the large bed. Frodo. Samwise. Meriadoc. Now where was Perigrin?  
  
Frodo shifted until he could see who their visitor was. "Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Don't shout Frodo." Merry muttered as he pulled a pillow over his head.  
  
Elrond looked at the wan faces critically. "I believe you are not feeling well?"  
  
"That's a fact." Sam whispered.  
  
"No Lord Elrond I am afraid we are not." Frodo said quietly. "I apologize for the inconvience."  
  
"Not at all." Elrond murmured resting a cool hand against Frodo's forehead. "Let's see what we can do about getting you all on your feet."  
  
"That feel's nice." Frodo remarked.  
  
"Hoy Frodo!" A cheerful voice shouted. "Merry!"  
  
There were three groans of protest as Pippin darted into the room his arms ladened with sweetcakes.  
  
Elrond looked at the youngest in surprise. Perigrin did not see to be having any trouble this morning. In fact he seemed to be bubbling with energy.  
  
Noticing Elrond, Pippin skidded to a halt, giving a small bow. "Lord Elrond."  
  
"Perigrin. It is good to see you are well."  
  
"Oh yes, quite well." Pippin turned to his cousins. "Merry look what Ihunaew gave me. They just came out of the oven and everything."  
  
Merry looked at the cakes and shuddered. "Not now Pip."  
  
"Come on youse guys." Pippin whined loudly climbing up to bounce on the bed. "You've been in bed all morning!"  
  
"PERIGRIN!" The three hobbits growled.  
  
Elrond's eyebrow shot up. It was becoming aparent that the three older hobbits would surely choke Perigrin if he was allowed to stay much longer. "Young Pippin, why don't you come with me. You could be of some assistance."  
  
Pippin perked up. "Really?"  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
Sam hauled himself up from the bed a moment turning bleary eyes to Elrond. "Master Elrond, sir. That may not be a good idea, sir."  
  
"Sam he's an elf." Merry groaned. "I'm sure he'll be able to handle Pippin."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After sending Pippin to help Ihunaew with instructions to make a broth for the sick hobbits, Elrond made his way to his son's rooms. Entering Elladan's chamber he found the older twin lying face down on the bed still in his rumpled clothing from last night.  
  
"Wake up Elladan." Elrond commanded gently before moving to the adjoing door. Elrond looked in at his other son. "Wake Elrohir."  
  
Elrohir rolled over towards his father a frown on his face. "Ada?"  
  
"I need to speak with you." Elrohir nodded pulling a robe on. Elrond turned back to find Elladan had not moved. He shook his son's shoulder. "Elladan up."  
  
"Oh Ada." Elladan groaned in protest as he rolled into a sitting position rubbing his eyes sleepily. Elrohir stumbled into his twin's chambers and crawled up onto the bed.  
  
"Don't you Ada me. I should have had you two up at the crack of dawn. So far I have three very sick hobbits on my hands." Elrond gazed sternly at his two sons a moment. "What is this drink you gave them? Is there anything I should know about it?"  
  
The twins shared a look.  
  
"Remember Arathorn's second in command?" asked Elladan.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"It was his own brew." Elrohir added. "It was pretty potent. I had a hangover-"  
  
Elrond looked curious. "You had a hangover?"  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Both Elladan and I were sick."  
  
"Only for a day." Elladan added wrinkling his nose. "If mortals feel like that after drinking it is a wonder they go near the stuff."  
  
"Aragorn was worse off than we were. He was sick for three days." The younger twin continued.  
  
Elrond was thankful that he had gotten use to the way the twins talked or he would have been confused. Elrohir's last comment sunk in then. "Three days?"  
  
Elrohir nodded vigoursly. "After that he swore he'd never touch the stuff again."  
  
"He drank it last night." Elrond pointed out.  
  
A grin plastered itself on Elladan's face. "Oh we altered it slightly."  
  
The Lord of Imladris sighed. "Is there anymore of this stuff laying around?"  
  
The twins looked at each other a moment before turning to their father innocent smiles on their faces. "No Ada."  
  
They were lying. Elrond knew it. "I do not want that stuff distributed to any member of the Fellowship again. Do you understand?"  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"I want you both dressed. You can make yourselves useful and help. Then I want you to visit the kitchens. It seems as though young Perigrin is the only one not affected by your brew. He is helping Ihunaew in the kitchen."  
  
"Yes Ada." The twins replied meekly.  
  
"I'm going to check on Estel. I expect to see you shortly."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond entered Aragorn's chambers. A large lump under the covers let him know that Aragorn was there and obviously not feeling well. "Estel?"  
  
Aragorn groaned but stayed buried. "Aadna phlease."  
  
"I take it you are not feeling well either."  
  
"I fheels likes a hord of orcz gots me and mi tongue is shtuck to the woof of me mouth."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "I am going to brew some Raspberry tea, I will have some brought to you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
"No, I hill be shick."  
  
Elrond frowned. "Aragorn. It'll make-"  
  
"Lord Elrond!"  
  
Aragorn groaned shifting deeper under the covers. Elrond looked up to see a very distressed Rowan. "What is it Rowan?"  
  
"My Lord, Legolas is sick." The chestnut haired elf answered.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir entered the kitchen to find a mess. Food and dishes were everywhere. There wasn't a clean spot anywhere.   
  
"What happened?" Elrohir murmured.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened," came a digruntled voice behind them.  
  
The twins turned to find a flour covered Ihunaew behind them. The Imladris cook had white streaks though her normally deep auburn hair, signs of strawberry jam covered her dress, and there was a chocolate streak across one fair cheek. The twins would have laughed if the look in the cook's eye hadn't threaten death.  
  
"That little scamp that Elrond has sent decided he was going to cook a surprise! I left to look for some basil in the pantry. I was gone for a moment only! A moment! When I came back this is what I find!"  
  
"Come down Ihunaew." Elrohir soothed the older she elf.  
  
"Don't you tell me calm." She threatened. "Look at my kitchen!"  
  
"We'll fix this." Elladan reassured.  
  
"You're right you'll fix it." She turned grabbing a mop, broom and bucket and thrusting it into their hands. "Get cleaning."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Calm down Rowan." Elrond soothed. "I'm sure Legolas will be fine."  
  
"He couldn't keep his breakfast down my Lord." Rowan returned. "He says he hurts too but he is not injured."  
  
Elrond bit back a smile. "Rowan have you ever spent any time around men?"  
  
"No," Rowan looked confused. "Except for Strider on occasion."  
  
"I believe Legolas is suffering from what men term as a hangover."  
  
Rowan stopped staring at the eldar elf in disbelief. "But he is an elf! Elves don't get sick."  
  
"The brew he was drinking last night has made him ill." Elrond explained patiently.  
  
"You mean he was poisoned!"  
  
The Lord of Imladris rubbed his temples before taking the younger elf by the arm and leading him down the hall. "Nothing so complicated Rowan. My sons have suffered from this, so I am told. They said the ailments last for about a day or so."  
  
They entered Legolas' room to find the blonde archer sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried in his arms.  
  
"Good morning young Prince. I hear you are not feeling well." Elrond said quietly as he sat down beside Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked up wearily. The younger elf's face was flushed with heat. "Lord Elrond." Legolas greeted. "No I am afraid I am not."  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"We had that dinner last night, the whole Fellowship." Legolas' brow creased in thought. "That's strange...I do not remember much after that though...Where we attacked?"  
  
Elrond smiled. "This is Imladris Legolas, not Mirkwood. No I am afraid you are suffering from a hangover."  
  
"I am an elf. Elves don't get sick."  
  
"Legolas you've spent plenty of time in Aragorn's company. You know what he's like when he has a hangover." Elrond soothed. "What you were drinking last night was very potent. I am told it has given more than one elf a hangover."  
  
"How do I make it go away?"  
  
Elrond chuckled. "It is not that easy Legolas. There is no 'cure' for it except to let it run it's course. I shall make you some raspberry tea to help sooth your stomach and I suggest lots of rest."  
  
A knock redirected everyone's attention. Glorfindel stepped into the room with a smug look on his face. Elrond felt a headache forming. "Yes Glorfindel what is it?"  
  
"There is a matter requiring your assistance, it concerns a small hobbit lad."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pippin after delivering his special secret recipe to his sick brethern decided that he needed some medicine to get his cousins better. Now his mother had always made chamomile tea for him when he was ill. So with this thought in mind he headed to the gardens looking for said plant.  
  
The gardens were much bigger than he had anticipated. Flowers and shrubs of every shape and size imanginable covered every square inch. Careful not to tramp on any of the plants Pippin slowly worked his way through the garden.  
  
He was a little frustrated. He knew less of plants than he would have like. Pippin was sure if Sam was there he would have found the plant rather quickly. The young hobbit could only name several herbs and only because his mother had insisted he learn those few. He could almost hear his mother telling him that; you never know when it'll come in hand. With renewed determination he searched.  
  
It took a while but he finally found the daisy looking plant. With a crow of delight he gathered a small bundle of the herb tucking it carefully into his pocket. He turned to go but something bright caught his eye. He turned to look and found a small strawberry patch nearby. He perked up happily. He picked a few popping the rosy fruit into his mouth. Hmmm. Delicous.  
  
Pippin bit his lip in hesitation before filling his other pocket with the fruit. Immensily pleased with himself he began to make his way out of the garden. The hobbit stopped hearing voices coming around the bend. He ducked behind a large shrub.  
  
Arwen and another female elf were making their way into the garden talking in that musical language of their's. Pippin became aware of his dirt covered clothes and the green fronds sticking out of his pockets. His mother would not be pleased at his apperance in front of such a lady. Arwen was very beautiful even to his young hobbit eyes. Not wanting to embarass himself in front of her he stayed where he was.  
  
His plan would have worked if Arwen and the other elf had not made their way over to the bush were he was hiding. The female elf leaned in pulling out a knife to cut several of the woody branches. At the sight of the knife approaching to close to his curls Pippin let out a small screech.  
  
Arwen and the other elf just as startled let out cries of their own. Taking that as his cue Pippin darted further into the brush and up towards the house. 


	3. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~  
  
"What did young Perigrin do now?"  
  
Glorfindel straightened cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "Pippin? What did he do before?"  
  
Elrond sighed in relief. "It is not Pippin then?"  
  
"No. Master Merry in fact." Glorfindel grinned. "He says he wishes for death and wonders if there is anyway you can be convinced to make herbal tea for him."  
  
Elrond laughed softly. "He is not the only one. Aragorn and Legolas are sick and so are Frodo and Sam."  
  
"And the rest of the Fellowship?"  
  
Elrond shrugged. "I haven't gotten that far yet."  
  
"May I-" Glorfindel was interrupted by two feminine screams. Both elf lords looked in the direction of the gardens.  
  
"That was Arwen!" Elrond started forward.  
  
"No my lord I will go." Glorfindel replied sprinting down the hall.  
  
"By Elebreth I do not think so!" Elrond growled and raced after his senchal.  
  
Entering the garden they found Arwen and Ruvinel sitting on one of the stone benches laughing softly among themselves. Glorfindel and Elrond both looked around for any signs of danger.  
  
"Arwen?" Elrond asked his daughter.  
  
"No tis alright Ada." Arwen replied. "I am afraid we startled one of the hobbits."  
  
"Or more correctly he startled us." Ruvinel added.  
  
"A hobbit?" Glorfindel blinked a smile forming.  
  
"Yes the little one." Arwen answered.  
  
Elrond looked around. "Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Back towards the house. I think he was just as spooked as we were."  
  
Elrond turned to Glorfindel. "Do you want to find Perigrin? I want to brew some tea for the others. When you find him keep him with you; I will send somebody to watch the youth."  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "Yes my Lord."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gandalf opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids felt like they were weighed down by rocks. He almost laughed at the absurd thought. That was not a possibility. Finally getting his lids to cooperate Gandalf looked about the room slowly.  
  
He blinked several times. It was still very dark in here. He could make out the dim shapes of the furniture but there were no colors, only greys and blacks.  
  
Well that wouldn't do.  
  
The wizard chanted a commanding spell and the room was suddenly lit with a bright white light.  
  
With a groan Gandalf covered his eyes. That was too bright.  
  
Muttering some other words the light dimmed and Gandalf carefully removed his hand from his eyes.  
  
Ah, that was much better.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond had finished brewing the tea and was heading towards the hobbits' room when Elladan and Elrohir came racing around the corner. The Lord of Imladris looked at his disheveled sons for a moment, then decided he didn't want to know. "Where have you two been? You were to check the kitchens, then come and talk to me."  
  
"It wasn't our fault!" Elladan protested.  
  
"Ihunaew had us clean the kitchen." Elrohir added.  
  
"The hobbit wrecked it!"  
  
"Ihunaew is quite upset." Elrohir said. "You may have to talk to her."  
  
Elrond looked between his sons a moment. They were telling the truth for a change. "Fine, I believe you. Now Glorfindel has Perigrin in his care, I want you two to keep the youth entertained and out of mischief."  
  
"What do you want us to do with him?" Elladan asked clearly puzzled.  
  
Elrond glowered at his son. "Elladan you were around when Estel was growing up; I'm sure you can think of something."  
  
"Yes, but a lot of what we taught him I don't think you want us to teach the hobbit." Elrohir murmured.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes and counted to ten. "I will pretend I didn't hear that. Take him for a walk; teach him some games; just nothing that will get him into trouble."  
  
"Yes Ada," the twins said in unison before heading off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel having been relieved of his young charge, headed towards the guest quarters. He had promised to check on Lord Boromir. The golden haired senschal smirked, remembering the antics of the men. Knowing men, the Steward was probably cursing his own existence. Coming to the door Glorfindel knocked gently waiting for the man to answer.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Glorfindel frowned. The whispered command had been so soft he wasn't even sure he had heard it. Glorfindel stepped into the room finding that the long curtains had been pulled allowing for little light. It was quite easy for him to find the man despite the dimness of the room. Boromir wore a sleeping robe and was sitting in one of the chairs, a cold cloth draped over his eyes.   
  
"Please quite stomping around." Boromir groaned softly as Glorfindel came to stand beside him.  
  
"Stomping?" Glorfindel cocked his head in curiosity. Well that was a first. He had never been accused of stomping before. In fact it would have been nearly impossible for an elf to stomp anywhere because they were so light of foot.  
  
"Yes stomping." The man whispered. "And now you're shouting."  
  
Glorfindel felt laughter bubbling up but choked it down. "My Lord Elrond sent me to see if you would like a soothing tea or any breakfast this morning."  
  
"Ah tea sounds great."   
  
"Then I will be back with your tea my Lord." Glorfindel hurried out of the room making it into the garden before bursting into laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond was in the infirmary crushing herbs for the tea when Ihunaew stormed in. Elrond looked up at the head cook raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong my lady?"  
  
Ihunaew's green eyes glared daggers. "First my kitchen, I could have let that go, but now the garden. You must take control of that little scamp. If he keeps it up we may not have desserts or cakes for the next century. Really Lord Elrond, I insist if he keeps it up you will have to find a new cook! It's bad enough I have had to deal with your sons-"  
  
Elrond raised his hand forestalling her tirade. "Peace Ihunaew. Perhaps I could help you if you tell me what is amiss this time."  
  
The she elf took a deep breath. "It seems there are no more strawberries in the garden. Added to that I have not had any mushrooms for cooking since the hobbits arrived. Someone has also liberated several dishes that I have prepared for the noon meal. Now I demand you do something about it!"  
  
Elrond sighed. This was promising to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas rolled over in his bed to find Rowan standing staring out the balcony. His friend turned feeling Legolas' gaze. Rowan stepped towards his prince in concern.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The blonde gave him a weak smile. "Rowan why don't you go out for a while. There is nothing you can do anyhow."  
  
"No I will stay with you."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Rowan I am fine. I feel much better than I did this morning at any rate. Go and enjoy yourself there is no reason to fuss over me."  
  
Rowan hesitated.  
  
"Don't make it an order my friend." Legolas grinned. "Why don't you visit that she elf you've had your eye on for the last century."  
  
A faint red flush spread across Rowan's cheeks.   
  
Legolas' smile widened. "I don't plan on seeing you for the rest of the day, that's an order."  
  
Rowan gave his friend a wry grin. "Fine, I'll go, but if you need anything-"  
  
"I'll send for you." Legolas finished. "Yes I know, now go."  
  
Legolas waited until he could no longer hear the other elf's footsteps before sliding out from under the covers. The room spun dizzily for a moment and a wave of heat flushed through the elf. Legolas sat still, breathing slowly as he waited for the nausea to go away. Pulling a robe on he gingerly made his way to his feet before heading out the door.  
  
Legolas never realized how far away Aragorn's room was. One hand rested against the wall as he moved, while the other curled protectively against his stomach.   
  
How could mortals do this? If this is what it felt like to be sick he wanted to return to the world of immortality. Immediately if not sooner.  
  
Entering the room he found Aragorn buried under the covers. "Aragorn?"  
  
"Leglish?" Came the muffled reply. "Ishat you?"  
  
Legolas nodded then realizing his friend could not see the gesture spoke. "Yes."  
  
"Sarwy there ish no way I'm going hunting whit you today." Aragorn replied. "I am schick."  
  
Legolas collapsed bonelessly onto the bed to sit beside his blanket-covered friend. Aragorn let out a bleat of protest against the motion. "Do not worry my friend for I am not feeling well either."  
  
A hand reached up to pull back the covers revealing one silver eye.  
  
TBC  
  
I'm evil aren't I? 


	4. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Pippin headed out into the surrounding woods of Rivendell. The twins had finally decided to take the youth out for a picnic and swimming. Pippin bounced alongside the elven twins listening enrapt as they reencounted tales of battle and intrigue.   
  
Pippin tugged at the basket Elrohir was carrying. The younger twin lowered the basket making it easier for the hobbit to reach inside. "What are you searching for aier?"  
  
Pippin picked out a red apple looking up curiously at the elf. "What does aier mean?"  
  
Elrohir smiled. "It means little one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you mind me calling you that?" Elrohir asked cocking his head inquisitively.  
  
"Oh no," Pippin laughed, "I am smaller than you after all."  
  
Elladan smiled and added. "And I dare say younger."  
  
Pippin studied the two elves in front of him. "You don't look that old. Although Bilbo says that most elves are older than the Shire. Are you really that old?"  
  
Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "I do not know how old your Shire is but my brother and I are well over two thousand years."  
  
Pippin's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Come," Elladan called gently. "We are almost there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel knocked on the door to the dwarf's room.  
  
"Enter." The deep bass voice rumbled.  
  
Glorfindel stepped into the room to find Gimli standing waiting for him. The dwarf seemed all right from last night's excursions. The dwarf wore a heavy robe and his beard was braided. Glorfindel eyed him shrewdly noticing a pale tinge to the skin. So the dwarf wasn't feeling as well as he pretended.  
  
"Master Dwarf," Glorfindel bowed respectively. "I was sent to see if everything is well?"  
  
Gimli nodded. "Yes everything is quite well, thank you."  
  
"Would you like me to have brought breakfast up to your room?"  
  
The dwarf visibly paled at the mention of food. Glorfindel hid a smirk.  
  
"No thank you Master Elf." Gimli finally managed to whisper. "Are we to be having any meetings today?"  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. "No, my Lord Elrond has decided that everyone should have a day of rest."  
  
Gimli relaxed visibly muttering thankfully under his breathe.  
  
"If you would have any need of assistance please let me know and I shall arrange whatever I can."  
  
"Ah, thank you," Gimli replied.  
  
Glorfindel nodded. The dwarf's posture suddenly stiffened a heavy hand moving to his stomach. "Are you well Master Dwarf?"  
  
Gimli straightened nodding as he led the elf towards the door. "Come to think of it Master Elf, I could use some tea if it is available."   
  
Glorfindel choked on his laughter as Gimli urged him out the door. "Very well then I will return momentarily."  
  
Gimli nodded before shutting the door rather abruptly. Glorfindel walked down the hall laughing softly to himself. Mortals.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond rubbed his forehead wearily as he exited the infirmary, a kettle of raspberry tea in one hand. Ihunaew had finally calmed down after Elrond had continually reassured the cook that there would be no more missing food and everything would be replaced. He really hoped that he would not be turned into a liar on this matter.  
  
He had better talk to the twins when they get home.  
  
Elrond looked up from his musings and stopped dead, a grin plastering itself to his face. "Mithrandir? Are you alright?"  
  
"Do I look alright to you?"  
  
Elrond's grin got wider. "Do you want an honest answer?"  
  
"Oh be quiet youngling." Gandalf growled. He sniffed the air. "Ah that smells like Raspberry tea."  
  
"It is. The hobbits are unwell from last night's drinking. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes. The hobbits are unwell?"   
  
Elrond nodded. "Nothing a little rest and tea won't cure."  
  
Gandalf grunted. "Well I'm sure they will be fine in your capable hands. Now if you would be so kind as to pour some of that tea Elrond."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Would you like to sit in the lounge?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
Elrond looked over at the wizard, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like me to guide you there?"  
  
Elrond could see the wizard glaring at him from under the heavy veil. "Don't be impertinent Elrond."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Elvs don get schick."  
  
Legolas gave a choked laugh at his friend's statement, which ended in a groan as he felt his stomach roll. "Well I am."  
  
Aragorn pulled the covers down further as he looked over his friend.  
  
Legolas continued, "Lord Elrond informed me that I have a hangover from last night's wine."  
  
A nagging suspicion began to circle in Aragorn's pounding head. There was only one wine that he knew of that could cause a hangover in the elven race. He swore loudly and colorfully, realizing what his brothers had done.  
  
Legolas raised a cultured eyebrow. "Such vulgarity Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn snorted in disgust before mimicking Legolas' words from last night. "Now we no thed not plannin a prank. They wood not have invit'd the hobbitz odderwize."  
  
The Prince's eyes narrowed. "You're saying Elladan and Elrohir had something to do with this?"  
  
Aragorn quickly re-counted a tale of his youth involving the twins, himself, and a couple of rangers along with a very potent wine. When he was finished Legolas' eyes were flashing angrily and the elf used language that befitted a warrior.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
"Master Took?"  
  
The twin's shouts echoed around the small lake. No answer was forthcoming. Elladan shared a look with his brother. This was not looking good. They had spent most of the last five hours swimming and playing in the water with the young hobbit along with playing games of hide and seek. Only now it seemed as if they had really lost their playmate. The young hobbit was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Pippin?" Elladan called again.  
  
"Ada will kill us if we have lost him." Elrohir muttered.  
  
"I would be more concerned about the hobbit cousins. I do not think they will be pleased with us either."  
  
"What are we to do 'Dan. We've looked everywhere." The younger twin murmured running a hand through his dark tresses. "I can find no trail or tracks either."  
  
"It's getting late too. Let's head home, maybe he headed there and if not we can organize a search party."  
  
"Ada's going to kill us."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ihunaew laughed as Glorfindel told her of the Fellowship's suffering from the after effects of the wine. They were in the kitchen and the golden haired elf was helping the cook prepare the evening meal for the invalids, a mild broth with plenty of stomach soothing herbs.  
  
"You are terrible Glorfindel." Ihunaew laughed as she stirred the both.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. "Yes I am. But it is amusing, especially seeing Mithrandir walking around with a veil over his face."  
  
"You best be careful or he will turn you into a toad."  
  
Glorfindel crossed his arms leaning back against the counter a smug look on his face. "If he hasn't done it yet I doubt he ever will."  
  
"How is our Estel doing? Any better?"  
  
Glorfindel's brows creased in thought. "Not much I believe. Though he and Legolas have been in conversation since this afternoon. They are planning something."  
  
"And you haven't been my lord? Oh, don't give me that innocent look. You know very well what I am talking about. You are still planning revenge on the twins for the flour incident. I've been the cook here since Imladris was founded and I believe I know the occupants in this house fairly well."  
  
"You wound me my lady." Glorfindel chuckled. "Though I will not deny your accusations."  
  
"I did not think you would." Ihunaew filled a couple of bowls placing them on a nearby tray. "I will take these up to Lord Elrond, you keep stirring the broth."  
  
"Yes Ihunaew." Glorfindel laughed rolling his eyes.  
  
The she elf stopped at the door turning a questioning eye back towards the seneschal. "And Glorfindel none of my cooking supplies had better be missing when I get back."  
  
Glorfindel's rich laughter echoed within the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stood outside their father's lounge. They shared a look with each other bracing themselves before entering to tell him they lost the hobbit. They stopped dead upon entering finding the object of their worry sitting beside their father and sister happily telling them about his day. Elrond looked up as his sons entered raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You are late where were you two?" Elrond questioned firmly.  
  
"We were looking for Pippin!" Elladan ground out dazedly.  
  
"We thought he was lost." Elrohir added.  
  
Pippin looked between the two elves in confusion. "Didn't youse get my note? I left it in the basket. It was growing late and I couldn't find youse two. And you can't be late for dinner. That would be rude and Frodo would have my hide."   
  
Elrohir quickly opened the basket and found a small scrape of paper on the bottom. He shut his eyes with a groan. His twin echoed the sentiment.   
  
"Now that you two are finally home why don't you go down to the kitchen and help Ihunaew serve the trays to the others. Then you and I will have a talk." Elrond commanded firmly.  
  
The twins shared a sigh. "Yes Ada."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel entered the hobbits' room carrying the serving tray. Three sets of hobbit eyes swung towards the elf. Glorfindel helped the hobbits sit up before setting the bowls in their laps.  
  
Merry looked around a slight frown creasing his brow. "Where is Pippin?"  
  
Frodo's brow wrinkled in displeasure. "He has not been causing any trouble has he?"  
  
"Oh no. Do not worry Master Baggins." Glorfindel reassured. "He has been quite a well behaved little hobbit lad and has taken his dinner with Lord Elrond for the evening."  
  
The three hobbits let out a shared sigh of relief.  
  
"Good." Frodo replied. "I was hoping he would not cause any mischief."  
  
"No all is well I a sure you." Glorfindel smiled. "Now if you are quite settled for a moment I have to take this tray to Master Gimli."  
  
"Yes we are quite well, thank you." Frodo replied.  
  
As Glorfindel exited the room he heard Merry remark. "See I told you Sam. They're elves, handling Pippin would be no problem."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan knocked on the door to Legolas room.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Elladan entered setting the dinner tray on the table beside the door. He turned leaning against the doorway arms crossed a pleased grin on his face. He was feeling rather smug about the Prince's current condition. Legolas was seated facing the veranda, his back towards Elladan, and his feet propped up on a stool.  
  
"I thought I taught you to never to sit with your back to a door." Elladan teased the blonde elf. "You never know who may enter."  
  
With surprising swiftness Legolas turned throwing a small dagger at the elder twin.  
  
Thunk.  
  
The knife sunk home quivering slightly in the woodwork. Elladan's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the dagger embedded in the folds of his tunic. The knife had penetrated the fabric over his shoulder to embed itself deeply into the wall effectively pinning him to the doorway.  
  
"You missed cousin." Elladan replied keeping his voice light. He reached up grasping the hilt of the blade. He found in his current position he was unable to remove it.  
  
"I didn't miss." Legolas hissed softly, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He reached into his boot pulling out another knife.  
  
Elladan stared at Legolas trying to figure out what the Prince was playing at. "Feeling fae today are we?"  
  
The corner's of Legolas' mouth twitched in a feral smile before he slammed the other dagger home over Elladan's other shoulder. The Noldor elf found himself unable to move.  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan snapped. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Retribution cousin." Legolas said stepping back to look at his handiwork. "For that lovely party you and 'Ro gave last night."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir stepped out of Aragorn's room and into the gardens his hands held over his ears to keep out the annoyed shouting of his brother. Aragorn had figured out what they had been drinking last night. It was a good thing the man would need another two days before he was up and about. That would be enough time for him and Elladan to figure out how to stay out of the ranger's way until he calmed down.  
  
He stepped under a tree, suddenly feeling something wrap around his ankle, and jerking him up into the air. A flurry of leaves later he found himself hanging upside down by his ankle. He blinked in surprise.  
  
"What the-?" Elrohir muttered. He noticed with no small disgust that the trap was a wood elves snare. Oh no. Legolas knew.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir questioned hearing someone move up behind him. That was all he got out as a blindfold and gag quickly descended on him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the Fellowship gingerly made their way to the dining room for breakfast. No one looked up to a hundred percent but all in all they were moving and on their own two feet, which was a big improvement. Elrond stood at the head of the table joined by Arwen, Glorfindel, Gandalf, and Bilbo. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin sat beside their older cousin. Aragorn had sat beside Arwen then Boromir and Gimli were beside him. Legolas and Rowan hurried into the room then and quickly took two of the four chairs left.  
  
Ihunaew entered the room then and began setting bowls in front everybody while another of the maids filled cups with tea. Elrond looked at the empty chairs were his sons were supposed to be. Those two were really adding to their list of problems. With an annoyed look Elrond turned to Glorfindel slipping into the high tongue.  
  
"Glorfindel have you seen my sons this morning?"  
  
Glorfindel shook his head.   
  
A strangled choke made Elrond look down the table to see Aragorn glancing furtively towards Legolas. Crossing his arms he turned his gaze to the two friends. In Quenya he questioned the two. "Legolas, Aragorn, do you two know where Elladan or Elrohir are?"   
  
"No Ada." Aragorn replied innocently in Quenya.  
  
Elrond narrowed his eyes. Aragorn wasn't lying he knew that but his foster son definitely knew something. Elrond again questioned the Prince. "Legolas?"  
  
A faint pink tinged the high cheekbones.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship had turned curious eyes towards the others. They might not have understood what was going on but Elrond's tone commanded attention.  
  
Legolas quickly in Quenya proceeded to tell Elrond were to find his sons.  
  
Elrond groaned putting his head in his hands. Glorfindel, Arwen, Gandalf, and Aragorn broke into laughter.  
  
"What's going on?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
Elrond held his hands up for silence before replying in the common tongue. "I apologize to all of you. I was just questioning the absence of my sons. It seems they are a little tied up at the moment, so if you'll please excuse their absence."  
  
The Fellowship nodded before turning back to their meals.  
  
Elrond leaned over to his seneschal. "Glorfindel if you would be so kind as to retrieve my sons."  
  
Glorfindel nodded a pleased smirk on his face. "With pleasure my Lord."  
  
THE END 


End file.
